1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a coil nailing device, and more particularly, to the coil nailing device having a door latch that releases in the same direction as the door opening and closing direction so that the door is released by one touch of the door latch with a finger, an attachable adapter for easily attaching or removing the nose to/from the main body, a clearance setting means for loading various sizes of nails by setting the depth of the magazine depending on the loaded nail size, and an interval setting means for conveniently nailing a series of shingle panels by setting the panel interval for sliding along the edge of the shingle panels.
2. Description of the Related Prior Art
As is well-known, a tacker, used in constructing buildings and in interior construction, is a pneumatic device, such as a nailer, a stapler, or a pinner that is used in joining wood to wood, wood to plastic, wood to steel, and wood to concrete, and is used in various constructions such as interior and exterior decoration of buildings, installation of aluminum sashes, or the like.
General working principles of the tackers are almost identical to each other, but structures of the nailer, the stapler, and the pinner are slightly different from each other.
A general coil nailer 2, as shown in FIG. 1, includes a body 4 in which a piston and a cylinder are installed, a handle 6 installed to the lower side of the body 4 and grasped by a hand and having a supply passage for supplying air to the piston, a magazine 10, installed to the front lower side of the body 4, in which nails, staples, or pins are contained, and a standby part 12 for receiving the nails, staples, or the pins loaded in the magazine 10 and for positioning the nails, the staples, or the pins for firing through a muzzle 14 positioned at the front side of the body 4.
Moreover, the coil nailer 2 further includes a door 16 installed at the lower side of the front standby part 12 of the body 4 that can be opened to visually check the nails, the staples, or the pins supplied from the magazine 10, a door latch 20 for keeping the door 16 closed, and a hinge shaft 18 coupled with a lateral side of the front muzzle 14 of the body 4 by a shaft to open the door 16.
As such, according to the conventional coil nailer, since a plurality of nails (not shown) is welded in the magazine 10 by a coil and is supplied to the muzzle 14, a worker must open the door 16 using the door latch 20, in order to check the state of the nails loaded therein.
However, in the conventional coil nailer, since the door latch 20 of the nailer has a structure wherein the door 16 is opened when the worker grasps the handle with the right hand, holds the door latch 20 with a right thumb and a right forefinger, and lifts the door latch 20 up while pushing the door latch 20 toward the muzzle 14, the direction of opening the door 16 is different from the direction of releasing the door 16 using the door latch 20.
In other words, since the door 16 opens only when the worker of the conventional coil nailer pushes the door latch 20 to the front side to release the door latch 20, and lifts the door latch 20 up, two different actions must be simultaneously carried out to open the door 16. In addition, since the releasing direction of the door latch 20 is aligned with the direction of the muzzle 14, recoil may cause the door latch 20 to be released.
Moreover, since the internal structure of the magazine 10 of the conventional coil nailer 2 can only accommodate nails having a predetermined length, in order to use other nails having a different length, the worker must use another coil nailer 2 to accommodate the other nails. In the case of loading and using smaller nails than those for which the magazine 10 was designed, the nails lifted from the inside of the magazine 10 to the front standby part 12 cannot be smoothly guided.
Additionally, the conventional coil nailer 2 is used in finish work such as shingling. Shingling is the process of attaching partially laminated waterproof sheets on a sloped outer surface of a roof at predetermined intervals.
Until today, shingling has been carried out in the following manner. First, the worker holds a measuring device such as a scale with one hand and measures the interval between a lower waterproof sheet and an upper waterproof sheet to which a part of the upper side of the lower waterproof sheet is attached so as to precisely attach any one sheet in the horizontal direction.
However, in shingling carried out in the above-mentioned way, since the typical worker holds the coil nailer 2 with one hand and holds the measuring device with the other hand, nailing is carried out using only one hand. Thus, the conventional coil nailer is difficult to use and the worker may fail to hold the coil nailer 2 with one hand and may drop the coil nailer 2. Particularly, when dropping the coil nailer 2 during roofing work using a conventional coil nailer 2, there is a high risk of injury to other workers.
Meanwhile, the conventional coil nailer 2 includes a contact arm installed in the longitudinal direction of the body 4 and a contactor contacting an actual striking spot installed in the front side thereof, wherein the contact arm and the contactor are coupled by bolts and welding.
However, since the contactor employed in the conventional coil nailer 2 contacts the striking spot so frequently that the front side thereof is easily worn, the bolts must be released and the welded spots must be separated during the replacement of the contactor after use for a predetermined period of time. Thus, replacement of the contactor is complicated.